tardisfandatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Regeneration
Time Lords had a limited regenerative cycle of twelve regenerations, similar to the twelve hours on a clock, consisting of thirteen incarnations, after which they would suffer permanent death. The Doctor's regenerations Details were known only about the cause of ten of the Doctor's full regenerative cycles, and a couple of "near-misses". *The First Doctor was weakened by Mondas as it drained Earth's energy, succumbing to old age. *The Second Doctor had regeneration forced upon him by the Time Lords as part of his punishment for breaking the Laws of Time; his appearance was chosen for him after he rejected all choices. *The Third Doctor suffered radiation poisoning from the Great One's web of Metebelis crystals, then got lost in the time vortex for a decade before returning to UNIT HQ. *The Fourth Doctor plummeted from the Pharos Project radio telescope. *The Fifth Doctor suffered exposure to unrefined Spectrox, sacrificing himself to give the bat's milk needed to cure it to Peri. *The Sixth Doctor was weakened from his battle with the Lamprey, he escaped in the TARDIS in deep space to take one last look at the universe when the Rani shot down his TARDIS causing him to suffer a "bang to the head". *The Seventh Doctor was lightly injured after being caught in the middle of a gang war; his circulatory system was damaged by Grace Holloway during surgery to "fix" his abnormal heart-beat. *The Eighth Doctor regenerated after he tried to help a pilot named Cass from a crashing ship. Cass refused his help however, when she identified his ship as a TARDIS and therefore his being a Time Lord, who she despised because of the Time War. He died when the ship crashed, but was revived temporarily by the Sisterhood of Karn, who also offered him a choice on the characteristics of his next incarnation. *The Ninth Doctor removed the Time Vortex's energy from Rose Tyler, channelling it back into the heart of the TARDIS. However, his brief possession of the energy very nearly destroyed his cellular structure completely. Because of the damage, he had to regenerate. *The Tenth Doctor absorbed the radiation from a nuclear vault supply to spare Wilfred Mott from it. Unlike the other Doctors, he held off the regeneration for a long time; the result was explosive damage to the TARDIS that caused it to crash and regenerate itself. The Master's regenerations Details were known only about the cause of one of the Master's regenerative cycles. *The Master (Yana) was attacked by his assistant, angered that Chantho was too inept to return his memories after decades. He had also grown sick of her presence as he waited to be restored. Vengeful, he electrocuted her with a loose set of power cables, leaving Chantho for dead. However, Chantho used the last of her strength to pull a laser gun on the Master while his back was turned, and shot him in the chest before she succumbed to death. Fatally wounded, the Master regenerated into a younger incarnation and escaped to Earth in the Doctor's TARDIS. River Song's regenerations Details were known only about the cause of two of River Song's regenerative cycles. *Melody Pond during the next six months, she made her way to New York City. She developed a terminal illness but knew she could "fix it" by regenerating. She was in an alley when she finally succumbed to her ailment in January 1970, and regenerated. *Mels was then accidently hit by a stray bullet Hitler fired at the Teselecta, forcing her to regenerate; her new form was recognised as River Song by the Doctor and her parents. The Savior's regenerations Details were known only about the cause of three of the Savior's regenerative cycles. *Kane was capsulated against a wall by an energy blast, forcing him to regeneration; his new form was recognised as the Savior by the Doctor. *The First Savior had regeneration forced upon him by the Time Lords as part of his punishment for breaking the Laws of Time; who offered him a choice on the characteristics of his next incarnation. *The Second Savior was badly injured by the War Doctor, but before he could regenerate, he was given a time ring telling him to leave just before the Moment. Romana's regenerations Details were known only about the cause of two of Romana's regenerative cycles. *Romana I decided to regenerate into a form identical to Princess Astra. She later speculated that the Torture she had endured from the Shadow had somehow awoken Pandora's influence — memories Braxiatel had repressed by hypnotism — and the only way to regain full control was to regenerate voluntarily. *Romana II, prior to the destruction of Gallifrey, Romana had regenerated into a third incarnation. Romana claimed she had to regenerate to become a more effective leader of Gallifrey, and her third incarnation was noticeably more ruthless than her second. Regeneration in other species On several occasions, individuals of other species (or even artificial life) were capable of regeneration. In most cases, this ability was copied from the Time Lords. *The Kastrians, a silicon-based life form, were able to undergo an explicit process of regeneration, by absorbing radiation from the environment and/or in a dedicated "regeneration chamber" set with their specific genetic code. *The crew of the Minyans' ship, the P7E, could regenerate indefinitely, likely as a result of the interference by the Time Lords in their early history. Over time, they wearied of life. *Mawdryn and his followers, who had stolen the Time Lords' regeneration technology, also had an apparently limitless number of incarnations, though they had no control over when it would happen and what form, often grotesque, they would change into. Consequently, they also longed for death, making their mutations a kind of de facto punishment by the Time Lords for stealing their technology. *Chris Cwej was regenerated by force to survive radiation poisoning. *K9 Mark I regenerated by use of a Regeneration unit after self-destructing to defeat a group of Jixen Warriors. He later regenerated again after exhausting his power core to defeat the Trojan. *The Cinder was a sentient spark which grew into a Phoenix made of living flame. When extinguished, it slowly regenerated from a single surviving spark back into its Phoenix form. Category:Time Lord